1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metallic wire to be used for spinning machinery, etc. and the method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional metallic wire 1 for spinning machinery which is made of hard drawn steel wire or alloy steel wire has a quench hardened part 2a at the top of each tooth (about 20-50% of the tooth height h) of a teeth portion 2, as shown in FIG. 5A and FIG. 5B, for the purpose of preventing wear of the teeth portion 2 due to frictional contact with fiber. The quench hardening is accomplished by the flame quench hardening method. However, under the severe operating conditions in spinning mills in recent years, higher abrasion resistance has been required for metallic wire. In order to meet such requirements, there is metallic wire which is hardened to a high degree and has a wide range of the quench hardened part 2a, as shown in FIG. 6. However, if flame hardening is applied deeply, hardening occurs down to a valley bottom part 3, namely, the hardened part 2a ranges from the teeth portion 2 to the under part of the valley bottom part 3. Therefore, hardness of the valley bottom part 3 becomes higher and this results such troubles as the difficulty of winding metallic wire around a roller and cracking of the valley bottom part 3, with resultant cutting of metallic wire.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the demerits of conventional metallic wire for spinning machinery which and to provide spinning wire that has high hardness (excepting the valley bottom part), improved wear resistance, longer service life and prolonged grinding cycle, together with a method of manufacturing such metallic wire.